(Revised Abstract) DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): The Biometry Shared Service (BSS) brings together expertise in biostatistics, clinical trials, epidemiology, applied mathematics, statistical computing, and database applications. The personnel of the Biometry Shared Service have wide-ranging involvement in support of research at the Arizona Cancer Center, across the spectrum of clinical trials and prevention research, as well as basic and translational studies. The Shared Service is active in all phases of study design, operation, data management, statistical analysis, and manuscript preparation. Activities include: 1) protocol development; 2) review of Cancer Center protocols; 3) data analysis and reporting; 4) database applications; 5) data services and computer programming; 6) education and training; and 7) statistical consultation and collaboration. Biostatisticians from the Shared Service are members of the Scientific Review Committee, which reviews all Cancer Center patient protocols before activation to ensure appropriate scientific content. Recent recruitment activities in Biometry are enhancing the breadth of biostatistical support of Cancer Center activities, allowing the fostering of the philosophy that productive research requires high quality biostatistical collaboration. Biometry faculty has had significant success in attracting funding for Biometry Cores in a number of long-term research projects in the Cancer Center. Collaboration of Biometry personnel with Cancer Center investigators on the design, conduct, analysis, and interpretation of cancer studies continues to enhance the quality of the research.